Cup of Coffee
by SusieQ13
Summary: Final Chapters Up! +you tell me you don't love me over a cup of coffee+ only the first part is a sonfic.
1. Cup of Coffee

**Title:** Cup of Coffee [a songfic] 

**Note:** I **love** Dean so I want to write a story from his point of view. The song is by Garbage and it's called **Cup of Coffee**. It's a really sad song and not all of it is included in this song-fic, but the lines that are relevent are. 

**Luke's Diner**

She sat directly across from me, staring into the full cup of coffee, which was considered unlikely when being accompanied by a Gilmore. Usually she'd be on her third cup. I know she has something on her mind, she met me early today and hasn't said more than two words, which, once again, is strange for her. 

"Rory?" 

Her face slowly rose and her soft pair of eyes met up to mine. She didn't reply. 

"Is something bothering you?" I ask with more concern than curiosity. 

Her eyes remained locked on mine and never before has she looked so distant to me. 

"Dean, I can't see you anymore." 

As the words slowly and shakily left her mouth and were audible to my ears, I felt as if my heart was slowly being ripped from my chest. I don't know what my facial expression depicted, but one thing I did know was that she didn't love me anymore. She nervously tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her ear and continued talking in a somber tone, but I turned my head and stared intently out the window. 

"--and well, i've been spending a lot of time with somebody else. I have feelings for him. I just think it's best for both of us if we break it off before one of us ends up hating the other." 

Whatever the hell she was babbling on about, it didn't matter anymore. 

--_You tell me you don't love me _

Over a cup of coffee 

And I just have to look away. 

A million miles between us. 

Planets crash into dust. 

I just let it fade away.-- 

She didn't even have tears in her eyes. This wasn't hurting her the slightest. My body's gone internally numb. Can't feel one thing. How can she not know? How can she not understand how much this was tearing me up? She was silenced for a moment, then spoke a little louder. 

"Dean, look at me." 

I kept my gaze constant with the light rain hitting the street in a rhythmic way outside the window. She let out a small sigh. 

"Fine. Just--we'll still be friends, right?" 

I could tell she was being sincere, but I finally shifted my eyes back to hers with a disconcerning look of disbelief and gave a scoff. 

--_So no, of course we can't be friends. _

Not while I still feel like this. 

I guess I always knew the score. 

This is how our story ends.-- 

  
  
  
How can she possibly expect my to respond to this?   
  
  


--_So no, of course we can't be friends. _

Not while i'm still so obsessed. 

I want to ask where I went wrong, 

but don't say anything at all-- 

I don't say a word as I suck in a breath of all the anguish floating in my presence and slowly rise to my feet. SHe looks up with eager eyes and protested. 

"Please, Dean. Don't do this...I really want your friendship. It would mean a lot." 

I clenched my teeth behind my closed lips and spoke whole-heartedly. 

"I'm sure it would. But, Rory, you can't always get what you want." 

With these words that I said with anger, yet softness, I felt she knew the pain. I wanted her to know the pain. No. I wanted her to _feel_ the pain. She returned her eyes back to the, still full, cup of coffee sitting so guiltily in front of her. No apologies, no sympathies, not even one last goodbye. Just one cold glare around the small diner, as I opened the door, cueing the bell to jingle, and forced myself out into the now-pouring rain. 

--_It took a cup of coffee _

...to prove that you don't love me.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Half Empty? Half Full?

**Note:**: Only the first part was a songfic. I don't own Dean or any of the Gilmore girls characters mentioned. All I own in this part is Emily and the miscellaneous high school students that may appear in upcoming events. Enjoy. 

**Half Empty or Half Full?**

Over the past few days and after much debate with the pesty little voices in his head, I decided not to dwell on the breakup. A complete waste of time to dwell on the past was my conclusion to it all. Returning to school on Monday wasn't difficult. Remaining friends with Lane wasn't as awkward as I assumed it to be, especially taking into consideration that Rory didn't attend the same school as us. Lane had informed me, after much reluctancy, that Jess and Rory were now dating. Nothing serious, just little dates and hanging out once in a while. A tiny fume of jealousy bubbled in my system, although surprisingly it didn't show and nobody had noticed. I didn't even notice. 

For no reason, I got to school early today. Walking through the empty hallway, l looked straight ahead and let my thoughts wander without my eyesight. Why aren't I more upset? Normally I would be throwing a rampage at the thought of Rory with another guy. On the other hand, the one thought that never crossed my mind before, finally did. Rory had never had the experience of being with somebody else. She had met me and was hooked. Being with somebody else must be a new and exciting experience. 

But why did it have to be Jess? He's such a jerk. She says that he's different around her, and I believe it...but I still think it's an act just to get to her. And he did. 

Lorelai still talks to me when we coincidentally run into each other around town, which doesn't seem to happen much anymore. We talk, but avoid Rory as a subject. Not to sound obnoxious, but I can tell that Lorelai liked Rory being with me. I wasn't anything for her to worry about. Now she has to deal with Jess. I truly pity her. Not in a condescending way...just out of concern. I feel bad. I can tell that those little run-ins we have are going to fade soon enough and we'll completely ignore one another. Just how it's supposed to be, right? 

Still lost in my ridiculous thoughts that skimmed through my head like a stockmarket bulletin, I hadn't even noticed anyone else in my presence. Apparently, from what she was muttering while picking up some bits of papers, I had ran into her unconciously. I said my apologies and leaned down to help her pick up the fallen papers. She brushed a peice of copper hair from her green eyes and gave a small smile. I had seen her in school before but never held a conversation with her. Come to think of it, I hardley held conversations with any girls, thinking it was betraying Rory in some twisted realm. Now it was different. The girl smiled and her eyes smiled along with her mouth. I returned the small smile and we both stood up. She was only slightly shorter than me, but very small build. Her hair fell down past her shoulders and brushed the slightly exposed skin on her shoulders. I handed her the papers that she had dropped. 

"Thanks." Her voice was sincere and small. 

"No problem." 

"I'm Emily." 

Emily. I like the name. Three-sylabled and simple. Still keeping my eyes locked on hers, trying not to lose the contact, I spoke. 

"Dean." 

"I know," she replied with a nod. 

"You do?" 

"Yeah, i'm in your history class." 

History. I knew I saw her _somewhere._ That was it. 

"Oh yeah...Mr. Bergman. You sit in the row next to mine...a few seats up. Right?" 

"Yep, that's me." 

She held her books close to her chest and put her head down, raising only her eyes to meet mine once again. 

"You know...I heard about you and your girlfriend. I'm really sorry. People describe it as inconsiderate. Was it bad?" 

And she _had_ to bring up Rory. How many people actually knew about this? Oh wait, that would be everybody. I do sometimes tend to forget that I now live in Stars Hollow, the smallest town in America. 

"Not as bad as it may seem. It's much different looking from the outside of the relationship than actually being in it in reality." 

Wow. I actually told her what I was thinking. Whenever somebody asks me about the _horrible breakup situation_, I usually shrug it off or say _yeah_, with a downcast glare. She must have seen the look of aggravation on my face because she hurriedly spoke. 

"Sorry to bring it up. I just really don't know how to talk to a guy who was just in a serious relationship. I mean, I heard you were in love with her and then she just breaks it off. Sorry again for talking about this so much but it's not even trying to make conversation...I don't even know the girl and I hate what she did to you. You're a really sweet guy." 

Small groups of students started arriving and crowding the hallway, making it harder to keep focus. I talked to stop her from babbling. 

"Let's make a deal, okay?" 

"I love that game," she said flirtaciously with a smile and with little excitement to her tone. 

"Today, after school, i'll buy us some coffee, we can hang out, talk, i'll learn about this girl who is in my history class and you, only by choice, can learn a little bit more about 'this guy who was just in a serious relationship'. Just as long as you promise not to bring up my exgirlfriend." 

I could tell she seemed a little shocked, but after a moment the tension in her forehead relaxed and she nodded. 

"You, my dear new friend..have yourself a deal." 

"Great." 

We shared a smile. She let out a laugh and shook her head in amusement. One of those mysterious things that girls do. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"So i'll see you in history, Dean." 

"Bye, Emily." 

She turned herself around gracefully and walked down the hallway, blending herself in with the rest of the students. Not sure what was in my coffee this morning, but things were definately looking up. 


	3. Lane's Permission

**Note:** To those of you who may be confused...this whole story is written from Dean's point of view. I may put a few conversations between other people in the show that don't include Dean so then they _won't_ be from his point of view. Might sound confusing, but hey, that's life in a nutshell. 

**Lane's Permission**

I sat in English class trying to concentrate to the teacher's solemn-toned lecture, but however many times my eyes closed and re-opened, I couldn't seem to focus. My mind kept drifting to the day in the diner. _I can't see you anymore.._. Her voice slowly drifting from my memory. I hadn't talked to her since then and she was slowly dwindeling away. Her voice...her laugh...her face. It was all dissappearing. She had moved on and although I didn't want to believe it, so was I. He heard the teacher murmer something after another faculty member had entered the classroom, and they had both left, closing the door behind them. Looking around the room, everyone started to pick up inaudible conversations. I turned to face the front of the classroom and continue my thoughts, but as I did..Lane was sitting in the seat in front of me, facing me with a sympathetic smile. 

"Hey Dean-o. How are things?" 

By _things_ I could tell she meant me dealing with the breakup, but in the subtle way that she put it, I could tell she meant well. 

"Things are good." 

"Yeah...I saw you talking to Emily Striker this morning." 

"I thought you came in late today." 

"I did." 

"Then how did you see me talking to her?" 

"Well I didn't technically see you talking to her..I sort of heard it through some people." 

"Is it really a crime for me to talk to a girl?" 

"Not a crime, it's just abnormal...for you." 

"For me?" 

"Yes, you. The Dean that used to ignore every girl that flirted passed his way." 

"That's because I don't flirt when I _have a girlfriend_...but if you undoubtedly might have forgotten, I don't. 

"Fine. So...?" 

"So what?" 

"Come on, Dean...tell me!" 

"Tell you what?" 

"Why you were talking to her! I hardley ever see you talking to an attractive girl in school and now that you have, you won't tell me about it?" 

"You're an attractive girl and I talk to you in school all the time." 

"Thank you for the compliment, but we're friends. The way you were talking to her, seemed..well, more like flirting." 

I paused, not exactly sure what to say. Then I spoke quietly, looking down at the sorted papers in front of me. 

"So what if I was?" 

"Then, I would be mighty damn proud of you." 

I looked up and gave a bewildered look that signified for her to continue with her statement. 

"Look. Rory's my friend...but so are you. Now I honestly feel horrible for what happened and i'm not taking sides with anybody. I said it before and i'll say it again, I thought you two would be together for all eternity. Get married, have some kids and make me a miserable little girl living with her mother for years to come...." 

"Lane." 

"Sorry. Got carried away with my misery. Back to my point. When you were going out with Rory, you were so incredibly happy. Now that it's over, I don't want to see that fade away. I want you to be happy. I'm truly glad that you're moving on." 

"Thanks." 

"Your welcome.....now tell me what you and Emily talked about." 

"Nothing really...but I did ask her out for coffee after school. I don't even know what i'm doing...I don't even know the girl." 

"You didn't know Rory when you first started seeing her." 

"Please stop comparing everything to Rory." 

"Oh. Sorry. Really, I am. What about back in Chicago? Did you have any girlfriends there that I can compare this to?" 

"I did, but it still wouldn't make a difference. I don't want to compare. I just want to...see what happens." 

She stared at me for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders. 

"Fine." 

"Good." 

Just as Lane was about to open her mouth and start up something else that would end up haunting me the rest of the day, the teacher walked back into the class and quickly resumed is lecture. 

  
  
  
--------------------------------- 

  
  
  
**A/N:** please review, because if you don't, I don't have any reason to continue. There will be some lane/rory, lorelai/rory, jess/rory, dean/jess, emily/dean, emily/rory conversations to come. I'm just taking it _very_ slow. be patient, grasshopper. 


	4. Bad Advice, Mom.

**Note:** I will be telling you in each of these notes whose point of view each scene is from. In this one, it's just narrating, no POVs. Just a story-like thing. It's easier. 

**Bus Stop**

Lane waited, tapping her foot on the concrete to the rhythm of her discman, at the bus stop where Rory would be getting off at in moments. It pulled around the corner and the tires let out a exasperated sigh as they came to a hault. Lane handed a cup of coffee to Rory as she stepped off the bus. 

"Thanks," she said in a low voice and with a weak smile. 

"Why so somber?" 

"No reason." 

"Do you want to go to Luke's?" 

"You just handed me coffee." 

"I thought you'd want to see Jess." 

"I just saw him last night," she said quickly. 

"Okay." 

"...plus we never hang out anymore, just me and you. When did that start happening?" 

"When you started to be miss. eye candy of every guy in town and I got a job at the record store." 

"Are you mad at me for something?" 

"No, why would I be?" 

"You've been acting strange around me lately." 

Lane stopped walking and Rory stopped as well, giving her a look. 

"Rory, you know you're my best friend, right?" 

"Right.." 

"...and you know that Dean's one of my good friends too." 

"Yes, where is this going because i'm failing to see a hight point in this conversation?" 

"Well let me warn you, there is none." 

"What?" 

"I hate to see any of my friends hurt, and although Dean is a master at hiding his feelings lately, I know that he's hurting over how you dumped him like that!" 

"Hey!" Rory broke in defensively. 

"I'm sorry but I don't understand. You tell him that you love him, and it just dissappears. I've seen a lot of romance movies in my life and I know that people fall out of love, but I know it doesn't happen that soon." 

"Well, it did in this case!" 

"I don't believe you! There's something you're not telling me!" 

Rory threw her hands up in the air. 

"What do you want?" she scoffed, "I can't talk to you right now." 

Rory walked off in the direction of her house. 

-------------------- 

**Outside of Stars Hollow High**

Dean spotted Emily over by a group of friends and approached her. 

"Hey, ready to go?" 

She turned around and smiled, waving to her friends and walking off with Dean. 

"So where are we going?" she asked. 

"I thought we were getting coffee." 

"Oh..yeah. I'm not much of a coffee drinker." 

"But I thought you said--" 

"I just wanted to go somewhere with you, and I didn't want to blow it by rejecting your choice of destination." 

"Okay, no coffee." 

They walked for a while, engaging in some conversations about themselves, until they came to a bench in the park and sat down. It was silent. 

"I know you didn't want me to bring it up, but..what is she like?" 

"Who?" 

"Rory." 

"You know her name?" 

"Well, I asked around...but nobody in school really knows much about her." 

Dean was silent. 

"You don't have to talk about her...I was just curious. I mean, you were in love with the girl.." 

Dean heartlessly laughed, "Yeah." 

"Are you still in love with her?" 

"I honestly don't know...and it's driving me insane." 

"You know..i'm not necessarily looking for a serious thing out of this little date we're having. You could just talk to me as friends. I guarantee you'll feel a lot better if you talk it out with somebody instead of fighting over it in your mind. You might even decipher whether or not you still love the girl." 

Dean looked at her with a half smile and she took his hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

--------------------- 

**Gilmore Home**

Rory sat on the couch staring at the blank television screen holding the remote weakly in her right hand, resting it on her bent leg. Lorelai walked into the room, from downstairs and was about to walk into the kitchen, when she double-backed and took a second look at her daughter. She sat down next to her and touched her shoulder. Rory slowly turned her head. 

"Hey babe, what's up?" Lorelai asked, hesitantly. She had knew that Rory had been going something and had been distant with her but hasn't asked about it yet. 

"Is there something wrong with me, Mom?" 

"Of course not, honey! Did someone say something? You know i'll go Rambo on their ass." 

Rory let out a quiet sight, "No. Nobody said anything." 

"Then what's with this whole negative atmosphere going on?" 

"I broke up with Dean." 

"I'm not that far behind on the Gilmore dating log." 

Rory continued as if ignoring her mother's comments. 

"..for Jess." 

Lorelai muttered something under her breath. 

"Last night Jess broke up with me." 

Lorelai's eyes grew wide with relief and shock, "What?" 

"I knew it wasn't serious but I thought it would last a little longer than that." 

"Uh-huh..so what's the problem?" 

"I'm not one of those girls who has a date every friday night with a different guy. I don't want to be that girl. I hate those girls." 

"Aww honey, maybe you _should_ try seeing different people..maybe outside of Stars Hollow where the gossip mill is craning for your romanticism." 

"What are you saying?" 

"Is there anybody at Chilton you have your eye on?" 

"I havn't really looked." 

"Give it a shot. I know you're not a jump-from-guy-to-guy kind of girl and I love you for that, but sometimes that's the only way you'll find someone. Just..don't overdo it." 

Lorelai left without another word and Rory laid her head back on the couch, closing her eyes in confusion. 

------------------- 

**Park Bench**

Dean had broke down and finally allowed Emily to hear about his days with Rory and how he met her, etc. Stories were told and it was now closing into evening. Dean looked at his watch. 

"It's getting late." 

"Yeah, I have to study for a French test tomorrow." 

They both stood up. 

"Okay, well do you want me to walk you home?" 

"No, i'll be fine, but call me if you want to talk again." 

"Thanks...oh what's your number?" 

"You own a phone book?" 

Dean nodded. 

"The only Striker in Stars Hollow." 

"Ah..you know i'd like to do this again sometime." 

"How's tomorrow looking?" she asked, trying not to sound to eager. 

"Perfect." 

"Bye." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Is he over her?

**Note: All of this part takes place in the same night. It may be confusing...**

**Gilmore Home- 2 Weeks Later**

Lorelai was on her way out the door, grabbing her purse when the phone rang. She wrinkled her nose, hoping for it not to be her mother, when she cautiously picked it up. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Lorelai..it's Lane, is Rory home?" 

Tears formed in the back of Lorelai's throat at the question and the mention of Rory's name. 

"No, she's not home...she's out on another date." 

Obvious to Lane, Lorelai couldn't hide her state of emotion. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"Oh, no..nothing you'd want to hear about." 

"Come on..you listened to me when I told you of my mortifying moments when Rory wasn't around, and if this is concerning Rory, i'd love to hear..considering I havn't seen her in about a week." 

Lorelai composed herself during Lane's little monologue. 

"Okay. You havn't talked to her in a week?" 

"No, i've talked to her..just havn't seen her. But whenever I do talk to her on the phone, she makes up some excuse for her having to go." 

"Yeah, that's her lately." 

"What's going on with her?" 

"She's been going out on a date practically every night for the past two weeks with a different guy each time. It was my advice and all, but this is not what I meant. And it wouldn't be so bad if the guys were anywhere near presentable. They're jackasses. To me and to Rory." 

"Is she okay?" 

"She claims that she's fine and I keep telling myself that she's just going through some sort of phase, but then she comes home looking distressed and i'm afraid she's been doing things that _I_ would do at her age." 

"Oh god. Is it that bad?" 

Lorelai decided to ignore that insult, "Pretty much. She doesn't know what she deserves and has been settling for whatever that comes along." 

"No wonder she's been so distant lately." 

"Yeah. You and me both. She barely speaks to me anymore and it's killing me." 

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" 

"No...unfortunately not right now. I'm going to see if it wares out on its own." 

"Okay..I have to go. I can hear my mother's footsteps on the stairs. She's already on the fourth step so I better go." 

"You're getting good at that distinct hearing thing." 

"Bye." 

"Bye." 

-------------------------- 

**Dean's House**

Dean and Emily were sitting in Dean's living room talking. 

"...and the other day I see her driving down the street in it with some guy i've never seen before." 

"In the car you made her?" 

"Yes." 

"She wasn't always like that?" 

"Like what?" 

"One to take advantage." 

"Never in the time I knew her." 

"It doesn't seem so much of jealousy that you're feeling toward her, it's sound more like anger." 

"So you're saying.." 

"I'm not exactly sure what i'm saying or trying to interpret but I know that she doesn't deserve you." 

"Thanks." 

"For what?" 

"For listening to me practically every day for the past two weeks complain and drone on about her and my life." 

"Well, you also got to know a little about me." 

"Yeah, but not enough as I want to." 

They stared at each other in silence. 

------------ 

**Streets of Stars Hollow**

"Damn!" Rory cursed her car. She forgot to fill it up with gas before she left home and she attemped to leave the party with it on 'empty.' She failed. It stalled and broke down on the side of the road. 

"At lease i'm close enough to walk," she muttered under her breath. She straightened her skirt as she got out of the car and started to walk home under the black sky. 

------------ 

**Stars Hollow;___**

Dean had walked Emily home to her house which was a few blocks away and they were now standing in her front yard, finishing up their conversation. 

"So...how long before you think you'll be over her?" Emily asked, shyly. 

"Why do you ask?" 

"Because I want to know how long I have to wait before you kiss me." 

_She looked so scared that moment. Not knowing what I was going to say, so I didn't say anything. I put my left hand behind her neck and my right hand on her waist, pulling her gently toward me, and kissed her. I unintentionally inserted passion into the kiss to make it last longer. It was almost as if I was trying to impress someone. I didn't know it yet, but there she was...standing across the street, watching in disbelief. There she was._

-------------------------- 

**Lane's House**

Rory walked up to the front door and just as she was about to knock on the door, she stopped and realized what time it was. She riskily climbed up the tree, ruining her skirt and causing some minor scratches on her leg and tapped on Lane's window. Lane came to the window and smiled curiously when she saw it was Rory. 

"Hey..you're crying, why are you crying?" 

"Can I come in?" 

"Oh..yeah, sure." 

Lane opened the window more and let Rory in. 

"Just be quiet, my parents are asleep. 

"I saw him!" she said, in a state of distress. She paced back and forth in the room. 

"Saw who?" 

"I saw him kiss her!" 

"Saw who?" 

"Dean! He kissed her!" 

"Ooh...calm down," she said, finally understanding. 

Rory sat down on Lane's bed and Lane sat next to her. 

"Now, let's start from the beginning.." 

"He's never kissed me like that before...well once, but that's it." 

"Okay, that's not starting at the beginning." 

"Sorry..." 

"It's okay, go on." 

"I was on my way back from a party. I had a date there then he left me, and I was driving home when the car ran out of gas, so I left the car on the side of the road not too far from here and started to walk home. On my way home I saw two people across the street. I saw them talking closely, then I heard his laugh...I heard him laugh. I knew it was Dean. I was just watching in confusion, then I felt as if I was going down on the Titanic..slowly slipping from the railing as he kissed her. Never...he's _never_ kissed me like that." 

"Oh god...Rory we need to talk." 

"I know..i've been so...weird lately." 

"Do you still love him?" 

"Who?" she asked, stalling and looking away. 

"Just tell me, Rory." 

Rory stared at her friend emotionless with black-faded tears still coming down her face from her makeup. 

"Yes. I still love him. He's everything to me, and I made the stupidest mistake by losing him and now he has somebody else and i'm a wreck. Is he over me? 

Lane didn't answer, for she did not know the answer to that question that seemed to be sifting in the air that night. 

-------------------------- 

**MORE LATER!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Quiet Room

**Note: All of this part takes place in the same night. It may be confusing...**

**Dawn**

Rory slummed into her house dragging her feet along behind and quietly closed the door. 

"Where have you been?" Lorelai asked, standing up from the couch. 

"Lane's," she replied simply as she kept walking into her room. 

"I don't believe you." 

Rory stopped and turned around showing her mother an emotionless face. 

"You can call Lane. I was there since midnight talking and now i'm home." 

"I called Lane's. Nobody answered..I called your cell--" 

"Nobody answers the phone at the Kim house past 10:00 and I left my cell in the car--oh god." 

"What? Where's your car?" 

"It--it broke down...and I walked..and I-I forgot!" 

"Rory..Rory, calm down..it's just a car, i'm sure it's still there if you left it anywhere in Stars Hollow. They can identify anything with a liscense plate." 

Rory took a deep breath and seemed to ignore what her mother had just said and put her hand to her head. 

"No! You don't understand! That's all I have left of him!" 

Lorelai stopped and where they stood seemed as if it stopped in time. She walked cautiously over to Rory and held her close. Rory, dried from crying earlier took in deep shaky breaths as her mother stroked her hair calmingly. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"I want to sleep," she said, still keeping her head rested on her mother's shoulder. Then added quietly, "please?" 

Rory slowly pulled away from Lorelai, looking down and turned to her room, entering and lightly pushing the door closed. 

**Stars Hollow High**

Lane walked into class, rubbing her eyes and sat down uncontiously. She turned her head to the left and saw Dean. She gave a weak smile and yawned. 

After class, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. 

"Hey, Lane...you look tired." 

"Well, Dean, that's because I am. And do you want to know why i'm tired?" 

"Uh, sure..why?" 

"I didn't get one wink of sleep last night." 

"Okay...why not?" 

"Because of you." 

"Me?" 

"Well, technically Rory, but--" 

"Wait, Rory?" he asked, in a more confused tone. 

"Yes." 

"Care to enlighten me on how i'm involved in this?" 

"I'd be delighted. Do you have a free period now?" 

"Yeah.." 

"Okay...library." 

"I can't..i'm meeting Emily." 

"I think you'd want to hear this." 

"How are you so sure?" 

"Believe me." 

Dean let out a sigh, "Fine." 

Lane led the way to the library where they sat in the back, talking low." 

"So did you have fun with Emily last night?" 

"How did you know I was with Emily?" 

"Oh well, she has a lot to do with why I didn't get any sleep last night just as much as you and Rory do." 

"Okay.." 

"Now tell me what happened on the date and i'll tell you when to stop." 

"Uh..okay, well she came over and we talked for a couple of hours just like we've been doing for the past few weeks. We watched a movie--Uh Lane, you might want to be awake to listen." 

"I'm just closing my eyes. Don't worry--i'm awake." 

"Okay...well we watched a movie and then I walked her home." 

Lane opened her eyes. 

"Continue." 

"That's it." 

"Don't lie to me, boy." 

"Fine..then she asked if I was over Rory because she wanted to know when I could kiss her and I..kissed her." 

"Ding.Ding.Ding. We have a winner," Lane announced with little enthusiasm. 

"What?" 

"_You. kissed. Emily._ and guess who witnessed it." 

Dean's eyes seemed lost in fog as he looked down at the table and whispered, "Rory." 

"Rory." 

Once Dean seemed to focus himself again, he leaned forward. 

"So what did she say about it?" 

"Are you prepared?" 

"For what?" 

"The girl still loves you, Dean." 

Dean didn't say anything as he slinked back in the wooden chair. He looked blindly out the window. Lane whispered. 

"So tell me something. Did you ever answer her?" 

Still keeping his eyes fixed on the window he replied, "What?" 

"When she asked you if you were over Rory. Did you ever answer her?" 

Dean's gaze shifted to Lane and after a few moments, he shook his head, no. 

"Are you?" 

Dean didn't answer. 

"How am I ever going to find anything out if you mimes never answer me when I ask a vital question?" 

"I have to go," he said as he got up, gathered his books and left the library. 

Just as Lane was just about to close her eyes for a little nap, her cell phone rang, startling her. She got a few ignorant glares from other students in the library and moved to a corner and answered quietly. 

"Hello?" 

"Lane..it's Lorelai." 

"Oh hey." 

"You're not in class, are you?" 

"No, not exactly." 

"Okay, good." 

"What's up?" 

"Rory...was she at your house last night?" 

"Yeah..sorry I forgot to call but I got no sleep and--" 

"It's okay..I was just checking." 

"Is she in school?" 

"No, I made her take the day off." 

"Okay..has she talked to you about what happened last night?" 

"Yeah. Hey, is Dean with you?" 

"No, he just left." 

"Well if you can find him before the bell rings for dismissal, warn him someway that Rory's going to the school to talk with him." 

"She is?!" Lane asked suddenly awoken by surprise. 

"Yeah..I tried to talk her out of it but she just wouldn't hear it. She's on her way there right now." 

"I'll try to find Dean." 

"Bye." 

They both hung up and Lane got her stuff and went out the doors in search for Dean. 

**School Dismissal**

The bell rang and Lane was still trying to track down Dean. She spotted him just about to walk out the front doors and ran toward him. 

"Dean!" 

"Oh..hey Lane, sorry for sort of running out on you earlier." 

"Oh..forget about it. Listen--wait..stop walking." 

Dean kept walking and faced Lane, "Sorry..I have to get to work early today." 

"No..but--" 

Lane didn't get to finish because as Dean let his foot land on the final concrete step, he saw Rory right in front of him. -------------------------- 

**------------------------**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Forgiveness is a Privelege

**Note: Continued from part 6. Last part, i think.**

**Standing Still**

_Lane didn't get to finish because as Dean let his foot land on the final concrete step, he saw Rory right in front of him. He hadn't been that close to her in weeks. It scared him._

"Uh--w..what are you doing here?" 

"I need to talk to you." 

"Okay." 

"Luke's?" she asked, staring into his eyes. 

"Uh, sure.." 

Rory turned around and started to walk and Dean turned back to Lane who gave an apologetic smile. They walked to Luke's in silence and sat in silence, staring at their coffee for more than a few uncomfortable moments. Rory was the first to speak. 

"I lied." 

Dean finally looked up and was surprised to see her actually looking back at him. 

"I know." 

"You do?" 

"I know how much you lied about you and Jess when we were still toghethe...and I forgive you. I forgive you for lying to me about not having feelings for him. I forgive you for kissing him while we were still together..which you lied about." 

"Dean.." 

"I'm not finished," he said in a low voice. 

"I forgave you for everything and I forgave you because I loved you. But knowing that you lied when you told me to my face that you didn't love me...I can't forgive you for that." 

Rory touched his hand and he held onto it. He looked back up to the tears welling up in her eyes and she spoke, with her voice cracking. 

"I'm sorry...i'm sorry I lied, i'm so sorry that I hurt you." 

"You don't know how much it hurt, Rory. But you just might experience the hurt that I went through if you truly do love me still." 

"What?" 

"I've met someone else.." 

Rory's hand retracted from his, "I know." 

"And if you came here to try to rebuild our relationship...i'm sorry but I can't do that." 

"Dean, can't we at least talk about this?" 

They stared at each other and after a few moments, Rory got the feeling he was about to give in, but was strucken when he stood up and got his things together, leaving the diner without another word. 

_ you tell me you don't love me _

over a cup of coffee -------------------------- 

**The End**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
